Paradoja Nihilista
by metamorphcat
Summary: Nunca esperó encontrarse con él, para Makishima, era extraño negar o afirmar su existencia. Es curioso que al final de cuentas, haya tenido que reunirse con su creador. Makishima Shougo - Gen Urobuchi - Kougami Shinya


Hola!

Vengo con un one-shot. Puse en mi tumblr la opción de que me envíen un personaje (que quieran conviva con Shougo) y 3 condiciones para hacer un one-shot o un drabble. Alguien me pidió a Gen Urobuchi, su creador. Creo que fue una idea interesante y bueno, esto salió de ella :D

Sigo trabajando en la Foto 9 y voy iniciando el capítulo 22 de Las aves, espero hayan leído ya el 21 que actualicé hace un par de días :3

* * *

 **Paradoja Nihilista.**

Después de haber escuchado aquel sonido sordo producido por el disparo, no hubo dolor, ni frío. Apenas y había tenido tiempo de sentir algo cuando ya estaba en el suelo con su vista negra.

Creyó que era su fin, y no se equivocó. Pero para sorpresa suya, las cosas no eran para nada como había escuchado o leído antes, ni como él lo hubiese imaginado. No había ningún río, no había barquero, no había luz al final del túnel ni tampoco puertas enormes, no había paraíso, ni infierno, mucho menos se encontraba viendo a Kougami Shinya luego de dispararle.

Extrañamente se encontraba en un vagón de tren. Estaba sentado, era el único en ese vagón. Su vista estaba clavada en las afueras, viendo como los amarillentos rayos del sol acariciaban los techos de las casas y como los árboles y la hierba fresca parecían correr para alcanzar la velocidad del vehículo. Sentía el meseo arrullante del tren y suspiró. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse y ahí vio a un hombre de mediana edad con una extraña expresión en su semblante.

No supo cómo, pero lo supo. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía ante la epifanía que había llegado a su mente, sonrió irónico y observó al hombre sentarse a su lado.

\- Así que tú eres la mente detrás de este universo ridículo y de pesadilla- dijo al tener frente a sí a aquel hombre que parecía conocer de todo y nada a la vez.

\- Makishima Shougo- le nombró con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Urobuchi Gen- le nombró con un bufido- Ciertamente esto es algo que no vi venir.

\- Supongo que no es sencillo encontrarte con tu propio creador- dijo. El albino sintió eso como un desagradable pavoneo de su parte.

\- Alguna vez tuve madre y padre, así que no es muy diferente- se burló.

\- ¿Y los recuerdas?- le picó. Shougo volvió a bufar.

\- No- guardó silencio un par de segundos y entonces preguntó- ¿Entonces esto es todo lo que hay?

\- Sí- respondió simple.

\- ¿Una conversación contigo en un vacío vagón de tren?

\- Sí- volvió a responder- Creí que harías alguna observación más ingeniosa- le retó.

\- El sistema Sibyl y todo por lo que he luchado en realidad no existen- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

\- ¿Nunca te planteaste esa posibilidad?- inquirió- Supongo que debiste haber leído la hipótesis del cerebro en la cubeta.

\- Obviamente. Era imposible que no lo hiciera, si hiciste algo tan literal al respecto- Dijo algo divertido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me decepciona un poco este resultado. Tanto que no parece real.

\- "Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad"- recitó el mayor.

\- ¿Y qué es a lo que tu llamas imposible?- preguntó con el afán de molestar a su creador, sacando a relucir así la paradoja de la omnipotencia.

\- Muy astuto- le elogió. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Makishima volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasará una vez que me baje de este tren?- De pronto la imagen de Gen Urobuchi desapareció y vio ahí sentado a Kougami Shinya:

\- "Nunca más"- le dijo, antes de volverse un cuervo y atravesar (sin romper) la ventana del tren. Nuevamente se encontraba solo en el vagón y ahora fue él quien dijo en voz baja:

\- "Nunca más" ¿eh?

* * *

"Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad" By Arthut Conan Doyle

"Nunca más" By Edgar Allan Poe

La paradoja de la omnipotencia seguro ya la conocen si vieron la 2nda temporada, así que no la explicaré.

La hipótesis del cerebro en la cubeta es muy similar a lo que plantea "Matrix" donde nuestro cerebro está en una cubeta y es una computadora la que nos manda los impulsos para pensar lo que pensamos, creer lo que creemos y sentir lo que sentimos.

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.


End file.
